


Jercy, Freo, Solangelo prompts

by Lovemylife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Job, Chapter 2 is sad, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Smut, The characters read fanfiction, reading bondage, reading fan fiction, will accept most prompts, will do prompts for paring above
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemylife/pseuds/Lovemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone! I am doing a prompt for the parings above. I won't do three ways. I just can't write them, it always turns out bad. And I won't do abuse prompts. Might do a cheating prompt if you guys want, it depends on the story. Other prompts regarding these parings are very welcome!  please say who you want on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jercy Freo Soldangelo

Jercy, Freo, Solangelo.

No pov

"Guys come on! Rachel has something she wants to show us!" Percy exclaims

"Do I have to be here?" Nico asks 

"Yes" frank says "If I have to go, you have to go."

"Come on guys! It'll be fun! The seven plus Nico, Will, and Grover!" Leo says

they all walk into Rachel's den and see Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Rachel surrounding a computer.

~~~~~~~~Rachel makes a sitting motion and they all sit down in a circle.

starting with Rachel holding the computer on her lap then to her right annabeth, hazel,  Grover, Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, Will, Nico, and Piper sitting next to Rachel completing the Circle.

"so" annabeth says "Have you guys heard of Fanfiction?"

every boy shakes their heads no. The girls smile evilly 

"Well they are stories about us!" Piper says 

"Us?" Jason says 

"Yeah! People write about our lives, you know the books that went out?" Hazel Starts 

Everyone nods their heads.

"Well they take their own imagination and write stories about us. It's not just us it's anything. Like books, movies, T.V. Sometimes there is art on here and it's pretty cool! She finishes 

"Why don't we check it out?" Grover suggests 

"Fabulous idea!" Rachel says "Pick two people?"

"Why two?" Percy asks 

"I need two so I can find Stories with them in it." Rachel responds 

"Ohh okay, I get it. How about Frank and I?" Jason says. Beside him and Frank Leo and Percy Frown.

"uhhh okay.. Give me a minute. Scrolling... Scrolling . Ahh! Here's a short one. 

' _Jason' Frank says 'Why doesn't she love me anymore?'_

_Jason sighs_

_'I honestly don't know man.' He replies_

_'I thought she cared? Why!'_

_'I know' Jason says 'but at least she's happy..'_

_frank looks at him and says 'Yeah, thanks Jason you're a good friend.'_

"Wow that was sad." Piper says "Will you pick one."

"Umm lets do me and Nico!"

"Okay cool," Rachel says "How about because most of these are so long that we just start in the middle and read a little bit?" 

Everone nods there heads.

"Okay here's one with 67 kudos and 77 comments 

 

_'Will' Nico moaned 'Get your Dick in my ass before I rip it off'_

_Will grabs the lube before he looks at Nico and says_

_'Someone's a sassy bottom. How will you do that? Your hands are tied?'_

_'Will please' nico asked as wills dick breached the rim_

_'WILL' he yelled_

_'Willllll' he moaned_

_'RIGHT THERE BABY THATS THE SPOT HARDER! HARDER! WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA' he screamed_

 

"Not all of them are smutty, some are fluffy, ooohh a frank Leo one!" Rachel says Will and Nico are blushing bright red!

 

_'Just please! Leave me be. You can go. It's what you do best.' Leo says_

_Frank in the process of pulling on his shirt says 'What do you mean leave?'_

_'You think I want to be a one night stand? Do you know how much it hurts when you walk out the door?' Leo is on the brink of tears_

_Frank finally gets his shirt on and says_

_'Yes. I do realize how it hurts because everyday I leave. I thought that's what you wanted. I leave and I go but all I want to do is stay. I want to tell you I love you and cuddle, I want to spoon you and feel you in my arms. I want you to love me.'_

_'Frank' Leo says it's only a whisper but he heard him fine 'I love you too'_

_'Really?' Leo nods and says 'omg we've been idiots'_

_Frank and Leo whisper I love you over and over as they fall back on the bed._

 

Frank and Leo look pretty uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as Will and Nico

"Why don't we stop!" Percy says 

"Ohh no! If I had to listen to that so do you! Pick a Jason and Percy one" Leo says 

 

_'So we're finally doing this?' Percy asks_

_'Yes love,' Jason says 'I love you more than anything in the world and if you let me, I would love nothing more than to make love to you.'_

_Percy shyly nods and pulls of his shirt when he's pushed back onto the bed_

_'Here let me' a husky voice whispers in his ear._

_he shivers and Jason get his pants undone and underware off and swallows him whole. All of a sudden Percy feels a vibration and Jason is singing around his dick! He moans._

_Jason pulls off and finishes singing_

_'Your holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you, high on loving you, your holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you, high on loving_ you,'

 

"OMG I love that song! It's by flag " Rachel squeals 

When she stops Percy's nine kinds of red and Jason's only slightly blushing. They are all avoiding each other's gazes and Pipers looking pissed.

"SERIOUSLY! Oh my gods! Jason Percy is head over heels for you. And Percy Jason is so long gone over you. Frank Leo congrats your both in love with each other. Will Nicos to shy to admit anything but he's in love with you and nico will.."

"Is happy to say I love you too!" Will finishes

"there!" Piper says now everyone thank us and go to your cabins..

and they did. And they all lived happily ever after.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to post that halfway through!

* * *

"OMG" a black haired boy- no man says as he bumps into me. 

"Sir Jason I am so sorry" he says 

"You know my name?" Why haven't I seen him before? He's pretty attractive..

"Yes Sir. Everyone knows your name," he says while blushing heavily. 

I turn on my 100 watt smile and say

"Well you're at an advantage. You know my name but I don't know yours," he blushes more. 

"Me? Haha... I'm a Civilian.. It... You.. Percy... Call.. Percy... Me. Ha!" 

Anounce it to the king! He's quite cute when he's nervous.

"Percy, I presume? How about I take you out to dinner?"

"Me? Why.. I'm just a poor civilian.." 

"Quit the sad face. You may be a poor civilian but I would like you to be my poor civilian. If you want." I say nonchalance at the end. 

"I would love to!" He says 

"You have a beautiful smile!" I say

cue the blushing 

"T..Th..Thank.. Yo...you.." He smiles up shyly at me 

"I'm free for the day how about I take you and your family out to lunch, and then we have our own one on one dinner date?" 

He blushes red and shakes his head. Oh.. He probably doesn't have family... 

"We're too big for anyone to feed.." 

Thank gods!

"That's no problem at all!" I say cheery

"Are you sure? We... Um...." He starts then trails off embarrassed 

"Yes?"

"We... Eat a lot." He looks proud for saying it. That's so a lie 

"That's okay I'm kinda rich. May I hold your hand?" 

His eyes widen to the point of comical. He nods his head really fast. I take his hand and say "Lead the way"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

We get to a shabby run down house and Percy looks nervous again he says

"This is me.."

I smile at him and we walk up to the door and knock three times.

A beautiful women who looks like she's been through washing Hades Underpants, answers the door she sees me and blanches. She says 

"Hi Percy, hello Sir Jason, is Percy okay? Did he break something? Or do something? We.... We can pay?"

An older looking man joins us at the door.

"MOM!" Percy says outraged and red again "Sir Jason this is my mom Sally Jackson and my step dad Paul Blofis."

"It's a pleasure. Your son did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Nice... To. Meet... You? If he did nothing wrong then why are you here?"

"MOM!" That was a red faced Percy 

"I apologize I am only curious.." She says 

"I would like your permission as the heads of this household to court and hopefully one day marry, but I'll ask that another time,anywaysto court your son. And as a courting gift I would like to take you and your family out to Heras."

I hear a gasp beside me and it's Percy.

"Heras is the most expensive restraunt in town!" He says

"Only the best for you and your family." I turn to his parents "So what do you say?"

they turn to each other his mom says

"Yes to the courting, no to the lunch." 

"Thank you for your blessing, if I may. Why?"

"We have a big family." His step dad says 

"Yes I know, Percy told me, he also told me you like to eat a lot. Don't worry about money. My dad is the king."

"Well... In that, case. Sure! Just let us get the kids ready, please come in."

we walk in and it's even smaller than it looks from the outside. We sit at a dusty couch. 

"You didn't tell me you were the crown prince." Percy says 

"I never said I was the crown prince. You got dreams of being King?" Percy blushes and says

"When your poor, you wish to be royal so you can make the world a better place. And you still didn't tell me?"

"I thought that you knew who I was. My last name is Grace. I'm sorry. So you wanna be my prince sometime down the line." I say be blushes

"Why are you blushing?" 

He just blushes harder

"Will your dad even let you marry me someday?"

I open my mouth to reply when two children one male and one female come down the stairs with one girl who looks 12 and one boy who looks 15.

"Percy how old are you?" 

"18, why?"

"Just checking. Would you like to do the introductions. Oh and the answer is yes, yes he would"

"Okay so you know my mom and step dad. While my mom was Still with my biological dad she had Piper," she steps forward and we shake hands "Then Paul had Nico with his ex wife." Nick glares at me while we shake hands."Then when they got Married they had the twins Hazel, and Leo." They step forward and Hazel says.

"Are you gonna marry my purcy and make him King?" And Leo says "Are we getting food? I'm hungry."

"To answer both your questions yes, if I play my cards right and yes whenever you guys are ready,"

 

 

* * *

 

 

We get seated at the Kings table and Hazel says 

"Thank you Jason I can't remember the last time I ate.."

"Your welcome! And whenever your feeling Hungry give me a call!"

"Really!" She squeals 

"Yes and that applies to all of you!"

they thank me and head on there way.

I slipped the chef a 500 bill to send food there way every day, and to put it on my tab.

Percy and I head to the Palace for our own dinner.

he tells me that his family is pretty much always starving just enough food to keep the bigger ones alive and the rest go to the little ones, who are always hungry.

We finish dinner and I get up and whisper

"How about I be your knight in Shining Armor tonight?"

"yes"

and then we are kissing. I move my mouth against his, he flicks his Toungue to trace my bottom lip.

i moan. We get to my bedroom and fall on the bed. I say

"are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! But ... I'm a virgin.."

"That's okay well go slow."

we finally get naked and I kiss him. I move lower to look at those perky Nipples. I nip, lick rub. Then move to the other side. I do that about three times each.

"Jason," he moans. I smirk I move lower and lower until I see his dark patch of hair.

"Anyone ever give you a blow job?"

he shakes his head. I lick it a few times before I take his entire dick in my mouth and suck. I have no gag reflex. I pull off and ask

"Can I rim you?" 

He nods wildly. I lick and kiss and he moans. I'm just lobbing up my Dick when my gaurd bursts through the door.

"Sir Jason come quick were being attacked!"

"Shit! Sorry we need to finish this later go find your family and hide! Get dressed!" I kiss him one last time before I'm running out the door. Sword in hand. 

* * *

 

 

Weve been fighting for hours. They just keep comming. I've lost some good men. They're surrounding me. 

"Jason!"

That's Percy. I slice through each one.

"Percy!" 

"JASON!!"

where is he? There he is being dragged away by some gaurds

"NOOO IM CO" 

*clonk

 

 

* * *

 

"PERCY!" I scream when I come to.

im being held down.

"I've got to get Percy!"

"Jason." I look and it's my sister Thalia

"I'm sorry."

no

"But after they hit you on the head, they took him. And we don't know where.."

"We have to find him."

"Jason.. They left a note."

"What?"

"It says try to find him and I kill him, and everyone he loves."

"His family."

"....."

"HIS FAMILY"

"His Parents got kidnapped, so did Nico. They left piper and the little ones."

"I have to find them!" 

"It's too dangerous. Dad forbid you to go. For all we know he's already dead."

"I can't just leave them!"

"If you go they will surely die, they might escape! It's an order from the king to stay here.

i cry. I don't know how long I'm crying until I'm being wrapped in a big by little arms.. It's Hazel.

"I'm sorry.." I say

"It's okay.. I know in my heart they are alive... Leo thinks there dead.. Your daddy invited us and piper to live here."

"I..."

"can we just cry together.."

"Yes we can.." I say and we do..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys.. I didn't realize it got posted..


End file.
